


Warmth in the Deep Dark

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Warmth in the Deep Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



In the depths of Moria, still drenched from their battle with the Watcher, the two Men sought the warmth of each other. Wordless, weary, leaning into each other for support as they took their rest, they shared the heat of their bodies.

Afterward, neither could remember who first began the kiss. Whose lips were the first to part, whose tongue was the first to send a tentative sally into the other's mouth.

But all too soon, Gandalf remembers the way, and it is time to move on. The quest will not wait. But the warmth lingers, even in the dark.


End file.
